


Hidden Pleasures

by Sol_Invictus



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, lieutenant Topson at your service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: It was a game they loved to play, even more so now with the euphoria of knowing themselves on the way home after the icy nightmare they had endured.





	Hidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, got too lazy to edit it properly so here you go folks.

Edward _squeaked_ when the strange object was finally buried to the hilt in him. It pressed insistently against his prostate.

“Keep it on for the rest of the day,” purred Thomas in his ear as he kneaded his rear.

“All day?!” he spluttered, because _oh god_ there was no way he could keep this thing inside him until night.

His lover slapped his buttocks with a dark growl, perfect in his role of the wicked, devious high-ranking seducer. It was a game they loved to play, even more so now with the euphoria of knowing themselves on the way home after the icy nightmare they had endured. Edward had found a life-saving delight in giving up his free will to Thomas, in being able to be blissfully, blindly obedient. His Tom was a good lieutenant, even better than himself (he will be a captain one day, Edward knew it, and the best of all), and a good man who never considered him any less for his desire to submit rather than lead.

“I want you to be ready for my cock at any given moment,” Thomas growled wickedly as he tucked him back into his trousers. “Understood?”

“Yes, Lieutenant Jopson.”

“Good boy.”

Oh, it was agony. Pure, delightful, awful agony. It was both not enough and too much at the same time. As his muscles kept contracting around the alien object inside him, the pressure on his prostate varied continuously. The feeling was dreadfully teasing and yet not enough to bring Edward any real, strong pleasure. Walking proved a chore, with each of his step faltering as the device massaged him. He felt as if everyone could guess his predicament and every look in his direction brewed a dread that sharpened his pleasure. He regularly became half-hard, his trousers a maddening friction against his flesh. He desperately ached to jerk himself furiously to completion but his duties did not give him a moment. The whalers who had rescued them were all too happy to have additional sailors and officers on board, and there was plenty of work to be done. Thomas himself seemed as occupied as he was, which crushed all his hopes of getting pulled into a storeroom and buggered all the way to Sunday. Every nerve of Edward’s body was aflame, pulsing. His nipples were taut and tender against the fabric of his shirt; the seam of his trousers scratched against the skin of his thighs like Thomas’ stubble; the wetness of the oil dripping between his buttocks was matched by the sweat running down his spine.

Dinner was a confused haze. Edward tried desperately to focus on the conversation rather than on the pressure on his sweet spot making his hands shake. God, he _longed_ to press his palm between his legs and rut. Instead he gently rocked his hips in his chair, trying to get some sort of friction on his half-erect manhood or to steady the ever-changing flow of pleasure inside him. From the other side of the table, Thomas hid his smile in his glass. His eyes were crinkling however, gleaming with that devilish spark full of wicked promises. When he mouthed “soon” at the end of the dinner, Edward had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from weeping with relief. The fifteen minutes spent waiting for him in his cabin felt like endless days, his agony rendered acute by the prospect of impending relief. When finally Thomas slipped into his room, the rest of the ship going to sleep around them, Edward all but crashed his lips against his. He was met with a hunger matching his.

“Have you been a good boy?”

“I kept it on, like you ordered me to, sir.”

“Really?” Tom arched a suspicious eyebrow as he palmed him to full hardness through his trousers.

Edward nodded earnestly and his lover hummed in approval. The ever-warmer weather and heating system on board allowed him to rid him of his breeches and small clothes. Thomas licked a path of nips and kisses down to a nipple as he unbuttoned Edward’s shirt. He suckled on the sensitive nub before his teeth grazed it, wrenching a strangled whimper from Edward.

“You were quite distracted today, Lieutenant Little,” Thomas said as he took him in a loose grip. “Look at you, you wanton thing. Your prick’s like a mainmast. You’re going to leave a mess if you keep leaking like that.”

He squeezed his eyes shut as the words shot straight in his groin, his flesh twitching in his lover’s hand.

“You carried your duties in the most appalling way, sir. Quite undeserving of your rank as first lieutenant. We cannot leave you set such a bad example for the men. You need to be punished.”

Edward’s eyes snapped wide open, a moan caught in his throat. Thomas licked his lips, his eyes darkening with undisguised lust. He nodded toward the bunk.

“Hands on the berth, legs spread.”

“Sir, _please-”_

He yelped when his lover pinched his nipple.

“Now,” he growled darkly with that firm edge of authority that never failed to make Edward’s knees turn to jelly.

He did as he was told, bending down over the bunk. The sharpening pressure on his prostate wrung a whimper from his lips. Thomas ran an appreciative hand over the curve of his rear.

“I want you to count,” and with no other warning he slapped him hard on the ass.

“O-One!” he stuttered, knocked breathless by the surge of pleasure as his muscles clenched around the object and drove it hard against his spot.

Thomas set a punishing pace as he slapped him again and again, the pain and the pleasure making Edward’s prick hang hard and heavy between his legs, dripping so profusely he was leaving a damp patch on the bed linens. Soon the numbers blurred in his mind as he spiraled down in sweet agony. By the time Thomas stopped and gently pulled him upright, he was half-sobbing.

“What a good boy you are, taking your punishment so well,” Tom’s voice pierced through the thick fog of lust. “You deserve a reward.”

Even hazy as he was, Edward caught on his meaning immediately. He was about to settle himself down on the bunk when his lover stopped him.

“Ah-ah,” he tutted with mock disapproval. “Don’t you think you should help me prepare first, Lieutenant Little?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed as he unbuttoned his trousers, eyes burning with desire. Edward sank to his knees and guided him eagerly to his mouth. He was much less skilled than him in this, no matter how hard he tried to imitate the caresses he had received from Tom’s mouth, but he more than made it up with enthusiasm and dedication. He pushed his length further and further down his throat, choking and yet unwilling to let go. Tears were stinging his eyes. It was worth it, completely worth it. Thomas was groaning and panting, undulating his hips against his mouth as his thighs quivered under Edward’s hands. It was only when his balls drew close that he yanked him back by the hair. At this point they were beyond words, their mind clouded by the raw need they felt. Thomas let his place to Edward as he fetched the oil to slick himself; his lover climbed onto the berth, settled himself with his back against the wall, pushing the pillow behind him to get more comfortable before spreading his legs and drawing up his knees with his hands. Tom pulled out the object with shaky hands, drawing a long, way too loud moan from his lover. The latter bunched up his shirttail and gagged his mouth with it as Thomas settled between his thighs.

Edward wailed against the cloth on his tongue as his lover buried himself easily inside him. He was thicker than the device, deliciously so, and he rubbed against his spot with an almost painfully regular firmness. Soon the pace became brutal as Thomas sought his pleasure, apparently uncaring of tending to Edward’s. Yet the pleasure mounted steadily higher, even though his prick was left untouched between their joined bodies. Edward screamed and sobbed against the gag as his body contorted, his nails digging into his calves. His release took him by surprise and he came hard and untouched, shaking like an earthquake as he kept spending and spending. Somewhere in the blissful storm he was vaguely aware of Thomas grunting into his ear and slamming his stuttering hips one last time into him. After that he blacked out.

When they both regained enough of their senses and willpower, they arranged themselves so Tom was neatly encased in the embrace of Edward’s arms.

“That was... _good_ ,” he exhaled dreamily as he welcomed the bone-deep exhaustion.

In his arms, his lover yawned and nuzzled his throat.

“I just hope Commander Fitzjames won’t notice my borrowing his property until I can properly clean it,” he whispered against Edward’s pulse. “I would very much like to ask him where he obtained such a wonderful toy.”


End file.
